The Irelanders' Super Adventures of Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins/Transcript
This is the script for The Irelanders' Super Adventures of Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins story begins with a hexagon shaped box Butterscream: Long ago, magical gems were created to protect the citizens of Earth. These were the Miraculouses of the Realm Primes. For years, many other realmers used the gems for the good of the human race. But one Realm Prime was more powerful than the others. His name was Omnimatrus Prime. Legend has it, that whoever can learn enough about this all powerful Realm Prime will achieve the goal of discovering his true identity. Familiar figure: I must learn of this Omnimatrus Prime and his secret identity. Butterscream: But master, no one has known of Omnimatrus since the day Cybertron was rebuilded. Familiar figure: But I found you, my little Butterscream. Your Miraculous. Remind me of it's Powers again. Butterscream: My moth gem allows you to control the powers of Hawk Moth thus giving someone their own powers and to make that person your devoted follower. Familiar figure: And when it comes to luring out the most powerful Realm Prime of them all, what could be better to make Deceptirealms? Butterscream: But the gems aren't meant to be used for evil purposes! Familiar figure: I'm your master, Butterscream, I must have knowledge of Omnimatrus' secret identity! Butterscream:(sadly) Yes, master. Familiar figure: Butterscream, transform me! enters his gem and the familiar figure has become a robot Deceptronus: From this day forward, I shall be known... as Deceptronus! evilly another kwami named Shellhead wakes up. He goes over to his master, Master Yung Shellhead: Master! Master! Master Yung: Huh? Shellhead: I have sensed a dark energy of the moth gem. Master Yung: It's just as I feared. Buttercopter have been merged with the all of the power gem. Shellhead: Yes. Master Yung: Then, we have to go stop Deceptronus. the screen become green Master Yung: Shellhead, trans... a sudden pain and groans Shellhead: It's no good. You're too old. Master Yung: You're right. I need someone to assist me in this fight. downloads the transformation sequence of Omnimatrus Prime Sarge (Toy Story): V.H.S., this is Beta! We've got the package. Rex (Toy Story): Oh, oh, oh! Sarge (Toy Story): We're comin' home! Rex (Toy Story): Hey, everybody, it's here! It's here! Woody: It's here? Well, it's about time. Sarge (Toy Story): Hut! Hut! Hut! Hut! Hut! Hut! Hut! Hut! Little Green Men: Ohh! Rex (Toy Story): Aah! It's the new action-packed Buzz Lightyear movie! Sarge (Toy Story): Hut, two, three, four! All right, move it out! Rex (Toy Story): Somebody put in the tape! Put it in! My tiny arms can't reach! Woody: Okay, okay, hold your horses, Rex. Rex (Toy Story): Put it in! Woody: Gosh. It's stuck. Rex (Toy Story): Aah! Woody: Just kidding. Rex (Toy Story): Oh. Buzz Lightyear: Let me take a look at that. Wow, a Buzz Lightyear movie. Woody: What do you know? You don't look so fat when they draw you that way. Buzz Lightyear: Uh-huh. Let's watch it. Rex (Toy Story): Yes, please, quick, quick. Woody: Buzz, we're not gonna watch the whole thing. We just wanna see all the commercials at the beginning. Rex (Toy Story): What? Buzz Lightyear: He's kidding, Rex. Wheezy: Excuse me, Mr. Lightyear. You ought to sign that tape there. It might be worth something someday. Rex: He can sign it later! Put it in! Put it in! Woody: Darn thing's jammed. Rex (Toy Story): Jammed? Oh, I can't stand the suspense. I can't. I just- I- Oh! Hamm: Oh, boy! Buzz Lightyear: Rex! Woody: Gee, maybe we went too far. Rex (Toy Story): Ha, ha!Just kidding! Hamm: Ha, ha. Good one, Rex. Very good. Buzz Lightyear: This is the universe. I work here. Name's Lightyear, Buzz Lightyear. I'm a Space Ranger. My partner Warp Darkmatter and I... work out of Star Command's Universe Protection Unit. At 0800 hours the report came in. Female Computer voice: Missing: three little green men. Last seen: Star Command Science Bay. Alpha mission objective: locate L.G.M.s A.S.A.P. Buzz Lightyear: We'll find and rescue these little green men... even if we must go to infinity... and beyond. Buzz Lightyear mission log. We've searched this gaseous planetoid from top to bottom... with no sign of the missing personnel. Hey! Warp Darkmatter: Come on, buddy. Nobody ever reads those reports. Buzz Lightyear: Warp, my friend... procedure is what separates us from the wicked forces of chaos. Warp Darkmatter: Buzz, if it means less paperwork, I'll take chaos. Oh, man. Give it up, partner. This rock's as dead as it looks. Buzz Lightyear: Never judge a moon by its crater. We'd better double-check the dark side. Warp Darkmatter: I'll drive. Well, mission accomplished. Three L.G.M.s disappeared. We just found three L.G.M.s. Buzz Lightyear: Hmm. Well, I don't think these are the three missing Little Green Men. Warp Darkmatter: Sure, not anymore. Buzz Lightyear: I'm afraid these three are stowaways. Ah, blast! This won't look good in my report. Hey! L.G.M.s.: Must save the lost ones! Warp Darkmatter:.Whoa, whoa, whoa. We'll find your amigos, boys. Just not here. L.G.M.: Here! Buzz Lightyear: How can you be so sure? L.G.M.s.: Mindlink. Warp Darkmatter: Oh, come on! L.G.M.s.: Evil! Warp Darkmatter: Now you're just trying to freak us out. Buzz Lightyear: No, it's my worst fear come true. Warp Darkmatter: Here we go. Buzz Lightyear: This diabolical plot can only be the work of the sworn enemy of the Galactic Alliance... evil Emperor Zurg! Warp Darkmatter: What plot? You think Zurg is behind every kitten stuck up a tree! Buzz Lightyear: The fiend! Why can't he leave kitty cats out of his nefarious schemes? Warp Darkmatter: All I know is we've searched half of the Zeta quadrant to find the missing L.G.M.s, and what do we find? A lot of nothing! There's something really bad behind me, isn't there? Buzz Lightyear: Crater viper! Look out! Hmm? Crater vipers never hunt in packs. Warp Darkmatter: Tell them that! Thanks, partner. Buzz Lightyear: Looks like this moon's not so dead after all! Warp Darkmatter: Give me a minute. It will be. L.G.M.s: The lost ones! Buzz Lightyear: What are you doing? Ooh! L.G.M.: This way. Buzz Lightyear: Warp, hit 'em from below! Warp Darkmatter: Soft underbellies, eh? Let's see how ticklish. Buzz Lightyear: Of course! I should have guessed! A crater viper slag monster mutant! The L.G.M.s! L.G.M.s: Must save the lost ones. Warp Darkmatter: Can't you just- Buzz Lightyear: Warp, Gemini split now! Warp Darkmatter: Any reason you were looking to shake hands with a beast from 20,000 craters? L.G.M.s: The lost ones are there! Warp Darkmatter: Oh, well, then I'd say they're the dead ones now. Let's get out of here. Buzz Lightyear: Ha! I'm goin' in! Follow my lead! Warp Darkmatter: I hope you have a plan! Buzz Lightyear: No more so than usual. Warp Darkmatter: Now what? Buzz Lightyear: Full throttle! Hit it! The lost ones aren't in it! They're under it! Not... enough... power! All right. New plan! Warp Darkmatter: That was your plan? Buzz Lightyear: Most of it. Where are the L.G.M.s? Warp Darkmatter: Take a guess. L.G.M.s: Zurg! Buzz Lightyear: I knew it. L.G.M.s: Ow! Brain Pod 29: up when the doors slide open Wha—? in relief upon seeing 13 Brain Pod 13: Anything? Brain Pod 29: No. Brain Pod 13: Oh! He's not going to like this... slide open again and the minions gasp Grub: Anything? Brain Pod 29: head No. Grub: Oh, he's not going to like this! Grub leaves, but the doors slide open, scaring them again Grub: What should I tell him? Brain Pod 29: We have proven that the Little Green Men think and feel as one. We, heh heh, just don't know how. Grub: Oh, he's not going to like this at all... Grub leaves, but the doors slide open for a final time. Brain Pod 29: Annoyed Oh, now what! Grub: in Zurg's hand He, uh, he didn't like it... Brain Pod 13: Evil Emperor Zurg! Hi. How are you? The torture tank is good to go here as you can see, and I- My bad. L.G.M.s: Ooh! Ow! Ow! Evil Emperor Zurg: Ha, ha, ha! L.G.M.s: We are one. L.G.M. 1: We will never talk. L.G.M. 2: Do your worst. Evil Emperor Zurg: My plan exactly. Buzz Lightyear: Blast! Laser-resistant diabonic alloy. Warp Darkmatter: Let me try. Grub: Yes? Warp Darkmatter: After you. the realm portal opened up and the Irelanders came out Buzz Lightyear: What the..? Who are you guys? Connor Lacey: I'm Connor Lacey. This is Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, Pokémon Trainer Red, Jimmy, Marina, Vincent, Samurai Jack, Ashi, Steven Universe, Amethyst, Pearl, Garnet, Peridot, Lapis Lazuli, Maxwell McGrath, Steel, Alejandro "Alex" Villar, Rayne Martinez, C.Y.T.R.O., Spider-Man, White Tiger, Iron Fist, Power Man, Nova, Agent Venom, Dagger, Cloak, Iron-Spider, Patrioteer, Ka-Zar, Zabu, Triton, Rhino, Mary Jane Watson aka Spider-Woman, Kid Arachnid, Scarlet Spider, Sandman, Adrian Toomes/Vulture, Iron Man, Captain America, Hulk, Thor, Hawkeye, Black Widow, Falcon, Black Panther, Vision, Ant-Man, Captain Marvel, Ms. Marvel, Wasp, Songbird, Atlas, Techno, Meteorite, Mach-IV, Peter Quill, Rocket Raccoon, Gamora, Drax the Destroyer, Groot, Jeremy Belpois, Odd Della Robbia, Ulrich Stern, Yumi Ishiyama, Aelita Schaeffer, William Dunbar, Blaze, AJ, Gabby, Stripes, Starla, Darington, Zeg, Watts, Lightning McQueen, Mater, Sally Carrera, Luigi and Guido, Sheriff, Fillmore, Sarge, Ramone and Flo, Lizzie, Red, Finn McMissile, Holley Shiftwell, Cruz Ramirez, Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible, Helen Parr/Elastigirl, Dashiell Robert Parr, Violet Parr, Lucius Best/Frozone, The Mask, Ace Bunny, Danger Duck, Lexi Bunny, Rev Runner, Slam Tasmanian, Tech E. Coyote, Zadavia, Catboy, Owlette, Gekko, Dusty Crophopper, Chug, Dottie, Skipper Riley, Sparky, Mayday, Ishani, Blade Ranger, Lil' Dipper, Windlifter, Cabbie, Maru, Dynamite, Drip, Blackout, Avalanche, Pinecone, Patch, April O'Neil, Casey Jones, Slash, Leatherhead, Dr. Tyler Rockwell, Pigeon Pete, Muckman, Mondo Gecko, Sal Commander, Mona Lisa, Karai aka Hamato Miwa, Shinigami, Apolex, Max Taylor, Chomp, Zoe Drake, Paris, Rex Owen, Ace, Dr. Z, Ursula, Zander, Ed, Rod, Laura, Terry, Spiny, Tank, Dino Tyranno, Dino Brachio, Dino Tricera, Dino Stego, Dino Sabre, Dino Ptera, Dino Mammoth, Dino Centro, Dino Toro, Dino Styraco, Dino Pachy, Dino Kenty, Dino Arch, Dino Itchyo (Theo), Kaito Tatsuno, Rena, Rick, Dan Kuso, Drago, Runo Misaki, Tigrerra, Marucho Marukura, Preyas, Elfin, Akwimos, Infinity Trister, Radizen, Roxtor, Shun Kazami, Skyress, Julie Makimoto, Gorem, Alice Gehabich, Hydranoid, Mira Clay, Wilda, Ace Grit, Percival, Baron Leltoy, Nemus, Ingram, Hawktor, Taylean, Jaakor, Skytruss, Orbeum, Jake Vallory, Coredem, Fabia Sheen, Aranaut, Ren Krawler, Linehalt, Paige, Boulderon, Rafe, Wolfurio, Spectra Phantom, Helios, Gunz Lazar, Reptak, Hunter Steele, Shadow, Corona, Venus, Igneous, Flame, Prince Lumen, Ebony, Princess Sparkle, Hotarla, Magma, Brutus Aqune, Portia, Brade/Quake, Dagger, Vert Wheeler, Zoom Takazumi, Agura Ibaden, Spinner Cortez & Sherman Cortez, A.J. Dalton, Stanford Isaac Rhodes IV, Tezz Volitov, Sage, Agrom, Noctis, Tasaru, Piron, Toby Tripp, Nick Tripp, Lucas Wanson, Jessica Herleins, Hunter Steele, Shadow, Corona, Venus, Igneous, Flame, Prince Lumen, Ebony, Princess Sparkle, Hotarla, Magma, Brutus Aqune, Portia, Brade/Quake, Dagger, Vert Wheeler, Zoom Takazumi, Agura Ibaden, Spinner Cortez & Sherman Cortez, A.J. Dalton, Stanford Isaac Rhodes IV, Tezz Volitov, Sage, Iris, Auriana, Talia, Carissa, Lyna, Arkayna Goodfey, Emerald Goldenbraid, Zarya Moonwolf, Piper Willowbrook, Preston Stormer, William Furno, Daniel Rocka, Nathan Evo, Julius Nex, Natalie Breeze, Mark Surge, Jimmi Stringer, Duncan Bulk, Agent J, Agent K, Wolverine, Storm, The Beast, Cyclops, Jean Grey, Spyke, Rogue, Shadowcat, Nightcrawler, X-23, Hiro Hamada, Baymax, GoGo Tomago, Wasabi, Honey Lemon, Fred, Van Yamano, Amy Cohen, Kaz Walker, Hanz Gordon, Justin Kaido, Nils Ritcher, Dak Sendo, Hiro Hughes, Ran Hanasaki, Jessica Kaios, Asuka Carter, Lan Hikari, Mega Man.EXE, Mayl Sakurai, Roll.EXE, Dex Ogreon, GutsMan.EXE, Yai Ayano, Glyde.EXE, Geo Stelar, Omega-Xis, Sonia Sky, Lyra, Ikki Tenryou, Metabee, Erika, Brass, Koji Karakuchi, Sumilidon, The Screws (Samantha and Peppercat, Sloan and Totalizer, Spyke and Cynadog), Rintaro, Kantaroth, Karin Junlei, Neutranurse, Henry/Hikaru Agata, Arcbeetle, Nae, Honey, Ginkai, Arc-Dash, Tak, Komandog, Rokusho, Connor, Abby, Chip, Mong, Hela Nemo, Professor Nemo, Cubix, Dondon, Cerebix, Maximix, Kan-it, Diagnostix, Mr. Fixit, Endurix, Tyrannix, Miles Callisto, Loretta Callisto, Blodger Blopp, Haruna Kitumba, Mirandos Ariellian, M.E.R.C., Miss Baker, Sly, Sheldon, Bowtie, Takashi "Shiro" Shirogane, Keith, Lance, Katie "Pidge" Holt, Hunk, Princess Allura, Yuya Sakaki, Alexis Rhodes, Aster Phoenix, Jesse Anderson, Yubel, Jim Crocodile Cook, Axel Brodie, Adrian Gecko, Yusei Fudo, Leo, Luna, Bruno, Crow Hogan, Jack Atlas, Astral, Reginald "Shark" Kastle, Kite Tenjo, Apple White, Briar Beauty, Ashlynn Ella, Hopper Croakington II, Blondie Lockes, Lizzie Hearts, Daring Charming, Alistair Wonderland, Farrah Goodfairy, Crystal Winter, Faybelle Thorn, Holly O'Hair, Dexter Charming, Justine Dancer, Gus Crumb and Helga Crumb, Meeshell Mermaid, Duchess Swan, Raven Queen, Madeline Hatter, Cerise Hood, Hunter Huntsman, Kitty Cheshire, Bunny Blanc, Cedar Wood, Darling Charming, C.A. Cupid, Ramona Wolf, Rosabella Beauty, Ginger Breadhouse, Poppy O'Hair, Nina Thumbell, Melody Piper, Jillian Beanstalk, Humphrey Dumpty, Sparrow Hood, Cathy Smith, Sam, Dann, Chris, Ky Stax, Maya, Boomer, Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane, Lloyd Garmadon, Nya, Sensei Wu, Sensei Garmatron, P.I.X.A.L., Skylor, Misako, Flain, Vulk, Zorch, Burnard, Meltus, Flamzer, Krader, Seismo, Shuff, Volectro, Zaptor, Teslo, Flurr, Lunk, Slumbo, Chilbo, Krog, Snoof, Gobba, Chomly, Jawg, Kraw, Balk, Tentro, Glomp, Torts, Glurt, Booger, Scorpi, Footi, Hoogi, Scrud, Zabo, Blip, Magnifo, Mesmo, Wizwuz, Nurp-Naut, Niksput, Rokit, Boogley, Glowbert, Vampos, Phosphee, Gox, Jinky, Kamzo, Splasho, Aquad, Hydro, Spugg, Turg, Tungster, Kramm, Forx, Wuzzo, Snax, Berp, VakaWaka, Tiketz, Busto, Kuffs, Camillot, Mixadel, Paladum, Jamzy, Tapsy, Trumpsy, Sharx, Skulzy, Lewt, Surgeo, Skrubz, Tuth, Gobbel, Sweepz, Compax, Cobrax, Spinza, Mysto, Screeno, Myke, Camsta, Verity, Piplup, Sorrel, Lucario, Ritchie, Sparky, Mewtwo, Celebi, Darkrai, Shaymin, Zoroark, Zorua, N (Pokemon), Anthea and Concordia, Red Genesect, Hoopa, Volcanion, Magearna, Gladion, Kiawe, Lana (Pokemon), Lillie, Mallow, Sophocles, Jeremy Belpois, Odd Della Robbia, Ulrich Stern, Yumi Ishiyama, Aelita Schaffner, William Dunbar, Prowl, Brawn, Ratchet, Ironhide, Optimus Prime, Ultra Magnus, Silverbolt, Air Raid, Fireflight, Skydive, Slingshot, Hot Spot, Streetwise, Blades, Groove, First Aid, Blaster aka Twincast, Sky Lynx, Hound, Trailbreaker, Wheeljack, Smokescreen, Mirage, Sunstreaker, Cerebros, Brainstorm, Chromedome, Hardhead, Highbrow, Broadside, Springer, Sandstorm, Cheetor, Rattrap, Rhinox, Dinobot, Tigatron, Airazor, Depth Charge, Blackarachnia, Nightscream, Botanica, Optimus Prime II, Ultra Magnus, T-AI, Prowl II, Side Burn, X-Brawn, Skid-Z, Tow-Line, Railspike, Rapid Run, Midnight Express, Hot Shot of the Spy Changers, R.E.V., Crosswise, W.A.R.S., Ironhide of the Spy Changers, Mirage of the Spy Changers, Wedge, Grimlock of the Build Team, Hightower, Heavy Load, Grindor, High Wire, Sureshock, Ironhide of the Unicron Wars, Jetfire of the Unicron Wars, Rodimus of the Unicron Wars, Prowl of the Unicron Wars, Landmine, Bulkhead of the Unicron Wars, Cliffjumper, Downshift, Inferno aka Broadside, Storm Jet, Sky Shadow, Terradive, Treadshot, Windrazor, Hot Shot of the Unicron Wars, Red Alert, Scattershot, Overhaul aka Leobreaker, Sari Sumdac, Bumblebee, Bulkhead of Prime, Arcee, Ratchet, Sideswipe, Strongarm, Grimlock of Team Bee, Drift, Jetstorm, Slipstream, Fixit, Jazz, Windblade II, Undertone, The Weaponizers, Heatwave, Chase, Blades of the Rescue Bots, Boulder, Salvage, Blurr, Quickshadow, High Tide, Hot Shot the Rescue Bot, Whirl, Medix, Hoist, Veetramon, Gabutromon, Slipagumon, Gatostreamon, Pyrobotmon, Excadrillator, Moltron, Pinsirator, Pawniardon, Empolegon, Windblade, Computron, Devastator, Menasor, Victorion, Emissary, Fortess Maximus, Metroplex, Perceptor, Optimus Primal aka Optimal Optimus, The Dinobots (Grimlock, Slag, Sludge, Snarl and Swoop), Predaking, Raiden, Road Caesar, Landcross, Bruticus, Abominus, King Poseidon, Liokaiser, Dinoking, Ruination, Ruination, Constructicon Maximus, Bruticus Maximus, Jolt of Cybertron, Metroplex of Cybertron, Drill-Bit, Quickmix, Stripmine, Reverb of Cybertron, Six-Speed of Cybertron, Safeguard of Cybertron, Menasor of Cybertron, Heavy-Load, Chiro, Antauri, Nova of the Super Robot Monkey Team, Gibson, Otto, Sparks, Jinmay, Razer, Tahu, Gali, Lewa, Kopaka, Onua, Pohatu, Takanuva, Vakama, Nokama, Matau, Whenua, Onewa, Nuju, Mata Nui, Click, Ackar, Kiina, Barix, Gresh, Ekimu, Agil, Akida Creature of Water, Ikir Creature of Fire, Ketar Creature of Stone, Melum Creature of Ice, Terak Creature of Earth, Uxar Creature of Jungle, Frankie Stein, Draculaura, Clawdeen Wolf, Cleo de Nile, Lagoona Blue, Deuce Gorgon, Ghoulia Yelps, Jackson Jekyll/Holt Hyde, Abbey Bominable, Spectra Vondergeist, Clawd Wolf, Operetta, Toralei Stripe, Heath Burns, Scarah Screams, Venus McFlytrap, Robecca Steam, Rochelle Goyle, Gigi Grant, Twyla, Skelita Calavaras, Jinafire Long, Sloman "Slo Mo" Mortavitch, Amanita Nightshade, Ari Hauntington, Astranova, Avea Trotter, Batsy Carlo, Bonita Femur, Catrine DeMew, Catty Noir, Casta Fierce, Clawdia Wolf, Elissabat, Elle Eedee, Gilda Goldstag, Gooliope Jellington, Honey Swamp, Howleen Wolf, Iris Clops, Isi Dawndancer, Jane Boolittle, Kala Mer'ri, Kiyomi Haunterly, Kjersti Trollsøn, Lorna McNessie, Luna Mothews, Marisol Coxi, Mouscedes King, Peri and Pearl Serpentine, Posea Reef, Purrsephone and Meowlody, River Styxx, Sirena Von Boo, Vandala Doubloons, Viperine Gorgon, Wydowna Spider, Finnegan Wake, Invisi Billy, Neighthan Rot, Porter Geiss, Venoct, Hovernyan, Kyubi, Robonyan F, Komasan, Robogramps, USApyon, Toiletta, Lord Enma, Junior, Micchy (Slimamander), Will Vandom, Irma Lair, Cornelia Hale, Taranee Cook, Hay Lin, Caleb, Napoleon, Amethyst van der Troll, Ruby Trollman, Sapphire Trollzawa, Topaz Trollhopper, Onyx Von Trollenberg, Aya, Chikorita, Charmander, Squirtle, Piplup, Chimchar, Aya, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Tikki, Adrien Agreste, Plagg, Chloé Bourgeois, Pollen, Alya Césaire, Trixx, Nino Lahiffe, Wayzz, Tommy Oliver, Jason Lee Scott, Rocky DeSantos, Zack Taylor, Adam Park, Billy Cranston, Trini Kwan, Aisha Campbell, Kimberly Ann Hart, Katherine Hillard, Ninjor, Tomax Oliver, Andros, Carlos Vallerte, T.J. Johnson, Ashley Hammond, Cassie Chan, Zhane, Karone, Ryan Mitchell, Shane Clarke, Tori Hanson, Dustin Brooks, Hunter Bradley, Blake Bradley, Cameron Watanabe, Conner McKnight, Ethan James, Kira Ford, Trent Fernandez-Mercer, Jack Landors, Schuyler "Sky" Tate, Bridge Carson, Elizabeth "Z" Delgado, Sydney "Syd" Drew, Chief Anubis "Doggie" Cruger, Sam Thorsson, Kat Manx, Nova Barron, Nick Russell, Charlie Thorn, Madison Rocca, Vida Rocca, Xander Bly, Udonna, Daggeron, Leanbow, Knight Wolf Koragg, Clare, Sentinel Knight, Ronny Robinson, Casey Rhodes, Theo Martin, Lily Chilman, Justin Stewart, Robert James (R.J.), Dominic Hargan, Jarrod, Camille, Whiger, Scott Truman, Flynn McAllistair, Summer Landsdown, Ziggy Grover, Dillon, Gem, Gemma, Robo Knight, Tyler Navarro, Chase Randall, Koda, Riley Griffin, Shelby Watkins, Sir Ivan of Zandar, James Navarro, Prince Phillip III, Kendall Morgan, Zenowing, Brody Romero, Preston Tien, Calvin Maxwell, Hayley Roster, Sarah Thompson, Aiden Romero, Kirby, Meta Knight, Shimmer, Shine, Tala, Nahal, Leah, Zac, Kaz, Zain, Lok Lambert, Sophie Casterwill, Dante Vale, Zhalia Moon, Scamper, Brain, Tinker Bell, Silvermist, Fawn, Iridessa, Periwinkle, Rosetta, Vidia, Zarina, MewTwo, Melody, Tip, Dash, Alpha 5, Zordon, Andros, Alpha 6, Tai Kamiya, Agumon, Matt Ishida, Gabumon, Sora Takenouchi, Biyomon, Joe Kido, Gomamon, Mimi Tachikawa, Palmon, Izzy Izumi, Tentomon, T.K. Takaishi, Patamon, Kari Kamiya, Gatomon, Davis Motomiya, Veemon, Yolei Inoue, Hawkmon, Cody Hida, Armadillomon, Ken Ichijouji, Wormmon, Takato Matsuki, Henry Wong, Rika Nonaka, Guilmon, Terriermon and Renamon, Ryo Akiyama, Cyberdramon, Takuya Kanbara, Koji Minamoto, J.P Shibayama, Zoe Orimoto, Tommy Himi, Koichi Kimura, Marcus Damon, Agumon of Data Squad, Thomas H. Norstein, Gaomon, Yoshino Fujieda, Lalamon, Keenan Crier, Falcomon, Mikey Kudo, Shoutmon, Angie Hinomoto, Cutemon, Jeremy Tsurgi, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Nene Amano, Sparrowmon, Christopher Aonuma, Mail Birdramon, Greymon of Blue Flare, Chris Kratt, Martin Kratt, Aviva, Koki, Jimmy Z, Jiminy Cricket, The Good Fairy, Jack Skellington, Zero, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Rouge, E-123 Omega, Cosmo, Cream and Cheese, Silver, Blaze, Tikal the Echidna, Chaos, Chris Thorndyke, Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Toad, Yoshi, Captain Jake, Cubby, Izzy, Skully, Ten, Aisling, a pup named Scooby-Doo, young Shaggy Rogers, young Fred Jones, young Daphne Blake, young Velma Dinkley, Ryder, Chase, Marshell, Rubble, Skye, Rocky, Zuma, Everest, Tracker, Dora Márquez, Boots, Diego Márquez, Alicia Márquez, Baby Jaguar, Kate, Emma, Naiya, Pablo, Alana, Crystal, Amber, Hiro, Paxton, Ryan Steele, JB Reese, Kaitlin Star, Andrew "Drew" McCormic, Roland Williams, Josephine "Jo" McCormick, Josh Baldwin, Dragonborg, Fireborg, Lightningborg, Ladyborg, Zodak, Jackie Chan, Jade Chan, Uncle, Tohru, Viper, El Toro, Paco, Whirlwind, Sonic Boom, Lightning Rod, Warnado, Jet-Vac, Pop Thorn, Scratch, Blades, Fling Kong, Blackout, Terrafin, Prism Break, Bash, Dino-Rang, Flashwing, Scorp, Slobber Tooth, Rocky Roll, Fist Bump, Eruptor, Flameslinger, Sunburn, Ignitor, Hot Dog, Fryno, Smolderdash, Torch, Trail Blazer, Stealth Elf, Stump Smash, Camo, Zook, Shroomboom, Zoo Lou, Bumble Blast, Food Fight, High Five, Spotlight, Spyro, Voodood, Wrecking Ball, Double Trouble, Pop Fizz, Star Strike, Dune Bug, Déjà Vu, Cobra Cadabra, Trigger Happy, Boomer, Drill Sergeant, Drobot, Sprocket, Countdown, Wind-Up, Chopper, Tread Head, Chop Chop, Cynder, Ghost Roaster, Hex, Fright Rider, Roller Brawl, Grim Creeper, Funny Bone, Bat Spin, Gill Grunt, Slam Bam, Wham-Shell, Zap, Chill, Rip Tide, Punk Shock, Flip Wreck, Echo, Tree Rex, Bouncer, Crusher, Swarm, Hot Head, Eye-Brawl, Thumpback, Ninjini, Wash Buckler, Blast Zone, Stink Bomb, Freeze Blade, Night Shift, Magna Charge, Rattle Shake, Fire Kraken, Hoot Loop, Free Ranger, Grilla Drilla, Spy Rise, Trap Shadow, Boom Jet, Rubble Rouser, Doom Stone, Snap Shot, Wallop, Wildfire, Gearshift, Krypt King, Gusto, Jawbreaker, Blastermind, Head Rush, Bushwhack, Ka-Boom, Lob-Star, Enigma, Tuff Luck, Thunderbolt, Short Cut, Knight Light, Knight Mare, King Pen, Golden Queen, Tri-Tip, Dr. Krankcase, Crash Bandicoot of the Skylanders, Wolfgang, Ambush, Ember, Barbella, Tae Kwon Crow, Chopscotch, Grave Clobber, Chompy Mage, Aurora, Hood Sickle, Bad Juju, Air Strike, Starcast, Flarewolf, Boom Bloom, Mysticat, Pit Boss, Tidepool, Wild Storm, Pain-Yatta, Buckshot, Blaster-Tron, Chain Reaction, Ro-Bow, Spitfire, Stormblade, Dive-Clops, Fiesta, Thrillipede, Smash Hit, High Volt, Splat, Nightfall, Astroblast, Whisper Elf, Terrabite, Gill Runt, Trigger Snappy, Barkley, Thumpling, Eye-Small, Mini Jini, BreezeSmall Fry, Bop, Spry, Drobit, Hijinx, Weeruptor, Pet-Vac, Versallia, Kazdan "Kaz" Kalinkas aka KidChaor, Thomas Anthony Majors aka Major Tom, Sarah Laurence aka ChaotiKween, Peyton Touhey aka Peytonic Master, Tony Jones, Edyn, Strag, Adam of the Di-Gata Defenders, Erik, Melosa, Rion, Seth, Kara, C-3PO, R2-D2, Boba Fett, Darth Vader, Ahsoka Tano, Captain Rex, the Clone Troopers, Discord, Blythe Baxter, Russell, Sunil, Penny Ling, Minka, Vinnie, Pepper, Zoe, Batman aka Terry McGinnis, Warhawk, Kai-Ro, Aquagirl (Mareena), Lan Hikari, Ty Rux, Revvit, Dozer (Dinotrux), Ton-Ton, Skya, Garby, Arthur Lacey, Luke Stern, Astrabel, Astranuva, James Rogers, Pinka Sakaki, Henry Pym Jr., Galvin Maxwell, Azari, Dax McGrath, Ashter Huntsman, Allen Agreste/Cat Bug, Tiklagg, Torunn, Francis Barton aka Hawkeye II, Toa Chronia, Captain Conrad Zachary "Zak" Storm, Cece, Crogar, Caramba, Clovis, Calabrass, The Chaos, Zazu, Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Beshte, Ono, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Master Splinter, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Shenron, Ace, Omi, Kimiko Tohomiko, Raimundo Pedrosa, Clay Bailey, Dojo, Ping Pong, Diabolico, Elsa the Snow Queen, Korra, Mako, Bolin, Asami Sato, Starlight Glimmer, the great and powerful Trixie, King Thorax, Paxton, Pharynx, Merlin, Flash Magnus, Mage Meadowbrook, Mistmane, Rockhoof, Somnambula, Star Swirl the Bearded, Stygian, Stephen, Capper, Ashima, Sci-Twi, Spike the Dog, Sunset Shimmer, the Human Mane 5, Merlin, Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire, Raven and Blue Beetle. We are the Irelanders! Human Fluttershy: What's going on here? Buzz Lightyear: Me and my partner Warp are gonna rescue the three L.G.M.s from the Evil Emperor Zurg, sworn enemy of the Galactic Alliance. Star Swirl the Bearded: Then, we'll help you two out. Buzz Lightyear: Okay. L.G.M.: Excuse us. Coming through. Buzz Lightyear: Get back in the ship and wait. L.G.M.s: No! Buzz Lightyear: Now, I know this is personal for you, but I must insist. L.G.M.s: No! Buzz Lightyear: Okay, we're getting into a chainof command area here, so really- L.G.M.s: We feel the pain. Ooh! Buzz Lightyear: Oh, oh, oh, right. It's their mindlink thing. Crystal Winter: I wonder what is making them do that? Warp Darkmatter: How do you do that anyway? L.G.M.s: The Unimind. Warp Darkmatter: Unimind? Jeremy Belpois: What's that? Buzz Lightyear: The mystical orb that links all of L.G.M. kind. It's on their home world. Of course, that's need to know, classified. Warp Darkmatter: I'm your partner. I need to know. Buzz Lightyear: Now you do. Warp Darkmatter: Anything else I should know? Buzz Lightyear: No, I'd say you're up to speed. Warp Darkmatter: Okay, thank you. Evil Emperor Zurg: Tell me of your mindlink. Tell me your secret. L.G.M.s: Never! Evil Emperor Zurg: Oh. I will just have to pick your brains. Ha, ha, ha. Where's my cranial dissect-a-bot? L.G.M.s: Aaah! Oooh! Evil Emperor Zurg: Ah, Lightyear. Tommy Oliver: And the Irelanders! Buzz Lightyear: Evil Emperor Zurg, by the authority of the Galactic Alliance... you are hereby charged with attempted dissection of Star Command personnel. Evil Emperor Zurg: I shall destroy your Galactic Alliance. But first, I shall destroy you! Well, not personally. Hornets, destroy Buzz Lightyear and the Irelanders! Prepare to die, Buzz Lightyear! Buzz Lightyear: Not today, Zurg! Hop on! L.G.M.s: Whoa! Warp Darkmatter: Backup? Buzz Lightyear: Always a dramatic entrance, Warp. Let's go after Zurg! Evil Emperor Zurg: Not today, Lightyear, for I started the self-destruct sequence on my way out. It is a moon of doom now. Computer: Self-destruct in 60 seconds. Buzz Lightyear: Sixty seconds? Crystal Winter: Meaning a minute. Ll Warp Darkmatter: All the time in the world. L.G.M.s: Uh-oh! Buzz Lightyear: Irelanders, get yourselves and the L.G.M.s to the ship! Blast off!. L.G.M.s and the Irelanders: But, Buzz! Buzz Lightyear: That's an order! We'll meet you in orbit. Computer: Self-destruct in 45 seconds. Evil Emperor Zurg: Farewell, Lightyear! This time you shall not escape. Buzz Lightyear: Just watch me, Zurg! Come on, Warp! It's time to blow this rock! Computer: Self-destruct in ten seconds. Warp Darkmatter: Get out of here! Buzz Lightyear: No! Warp Darkmatter: Go! Buzz Lightyear: We're partners! Computer: Self-destruct in five... Warp Darkmatter: I said, "Go!" Buzz Lightyear: Warp! Computer: four, three... two, one. Buzz Lightyear: Space Ranger Warp Darkmatter sacrificed himself for the success of his mission... for the safety of his fellows. I miss him very much. Buzz Lightyear personal log. In his crazed attempt to destroy me... Zurg has robbed the universe of a good man... my partner, my friend. On this day I vow no ranger will ever again... fall in harm's way because of me. I work alone. Woman on P.A.: Commander Nebula to training deck. Commander Nebula: Yeah, yeah, way ahead of ya. Cadet Florin, watch your tail, son! You people try that kind of hot-dogging in the field, and you're space dust! Buzz Lightyear: Commander Nebula. Commander Nebula: Ah, Lightyear. I got something I want you to see. All right, we're crankin' it up to level nine, people! Princess Mira Nova: Bring it on. Huh? Buzz Lightyear: Level nine? Commander? They're only rookies. Come on. I train on level nine. Commander Nebula: I know. Princess Mira Nova: Hey! Aah! Commander Nebula: Level... ten. Princess Mira Nova: Huh? Oh. Oh. Oh. Oh, oh! Okay. Buzz Lightyear: Oh! Well, I guess we couldn't expect a group of rookies to- Commander Nebula: Uh! It ain't over. Buzz Lightyear: How did she do that? Commander Nebula: She's from the planet Tangeah. Buzz Lightyear: Of course, Tangean ghosting powers. Excellent. Connor Lacey: Maybe a perfect edition to my Ultimatrix team. Ultimatrix: Uncatalogued DNA detected. (Turned yellow and scans Mira Nova) Unknown DNA sample aquired. Scan complete. Commander Nebula: Yeah, let's see one of Zurg's robots walk through a wall. Mira Nova: Ranger Mira Nova reporting for duty, sirs. Connor Lacey: Space Rangers Irelanders reporting for duty, sirs. Buzz Lightyear: Mira Nova? Strange coincidence. Isn't that also the name of the heir to the Tangean throne? I met her once. Mira Nova: You saved my planet once. Commander Nebula: Buzz, meet your new partner. Buzz Lightyear: Partner? The Irelanders: What? Mira Nova: Sir, what you did for my people- It inspired me to join. Buzz Lightyear: No! Mira Nova: No? Commander Nebula: No what? Buzz Lightyear: No partner. Too risky. Jade Chan: Besides, he lost one partner already, he doesn't want to lose another. Commander Nebula: Look, son, I know you're still torn up about Warp... but next time you're out there- Buzz Lightyear: And Zurg aims for me? What's to keep the princess from ending up like Warp? Commander Nebula: Yeah, well, maybe it's the princess keepin' you from endin' up like Warp. Mira Nova: Okay, hello? The princess has a name! Buzz Lightyear: Yeah, I'm sorry, Pr- Mira, I work alone. Mira Nova: So you're gonna stop Zurg all by yourself? Buzz Lightyear: That's the general plan. Mira Nova: But, regulations clearly state- Buzz Lightyear: I know regulations! I wrote half of them! As long as Zurg is gunnin' for me, anybody close to me is gonna get caught in the cross fire. Commander Nebula: Noted. But, Buzz, there's one thing you should know. Buzz Lightyear: Yes, sir? Commander Nebula: You are not going out there without backup! Buzz Lightyear: I'm sorry, Commander, but from now on, Buzz Lightyear flies solo. Woman on P.A.: All personnel clear the launch bay. Star cruiser 36 prepare for launch. Crystallic fusion modules needed on pad 14. L.G.M.s: Hello! Booster: I'm just cleaning the floor and stuff. L.G.M.s: Clean is good. Woman on P.A.: Rocket away. All personnel may return to the launch bay. Booster: Wow! An Andromeda-class star cruiser! Woman on P.A.: Ambassador escort patrol is scheduled for launch at 0900. Booster: This is just too cool. Corporal: You there! The launch bay is for authorized personnel only! Booster: I was just, um- Oh, man! Corporal: Just like I figured. Guess what, pal. You're through. Buzz Lightyear: He's not through till I say so. Corporal: Captain Lightyear. Booster: Buzz! Buzz Lightyear: Ah, space dust. This place is filthy... and it goes right to the subatomic level. That's why this young man is in here with his molecular mop. Carry on, custodian. Booster: Oh, yes, sir. Corporal: My mistake, sir. Buzz Lightyear: As you were, Corporal. Come on, Booster. This is the third time this week. You're really not authorized aqto be in here, son. Booster: Oh, I know, but I like to look at the star cruisers. I just want to be a Space Ranger so bad, Buzz. Buzz Lightyear: Now, don't you worry. You'll pass the entrance exam, Booster. You've just got to study the- Booster: Space Ranger mission manual? Oh, I am, sir! I memorize one page every night. I'm up to section five, subsection beta. "Light speed limits. More than just a good idea, it's the law." Buzz Lightyear: Outstanding. Booster: Oh, thanks, Buzz. L.G.M.: Buzz Lightyear to Science Bay. Yuya Sakaki: We got something you want to see. Buzz Lightyear: On my way. Gotta run, Booster. Booster: Yes, sir! Buzz Lightyear: Uh, Booster? Booster: Yes, sir? Buzz Lightyear: At ease. Booster: Thanks, Buzz. Evil Emperor Zurg: Good morning, lackeys! Where's our new henchman? Brain Pod 29: They are arming him now, sir. Evil Emperor Zurg: Does he have a flamethrower? Remember last time. A flamethrower would have really come in handy. Grub: Tension feels about right. Grub 2: Ah, how are his reflexes? Grub: Aaah! Not bad. Agent Z: Thanks. Deceptronus: That's a perfect being. Evil Emperor Zurg: A delightful blend of man and machine... with just a naughty touch of Lingonberry. We shall call you... Agent Z! Agent Z: That's stupid. Evil Emperor Zurg: My mother used to call me that. Brain Bod 29: He really likes that name. Grub: Yes, he's been saving it for a very evil henchman. Agent Z: Agent Z, love it, especially the whole "Z" thing. Evil Emperor Zurg: And you know what? We'll save a fortune on monogramming. Brain Pod 13: If I could just squeeze in here. Sir, your spy drone is in position. Evil Emperor Zurg: That's Jim-crackin'- Dandy! Come, Agent Z. Let us see if my spy drone can find this so-called Unimind. L.G.M.s: Ah! Ooh! L.G.M.: The Unimind! L.G.M.s: Ahh! L.G.M. We are one. L.G.M.s We are one. Ohh! Evil Emperor Zurg: I must have this mystical orb, this Unimind! Launch an immediate assault on the planet of the little green men. Agent Z: Excellent. A chance to use this. Evil Emperor Zurg: Ooh! The flamethrower. Deceptronus: They really did do the flamethrower. Buzz Lightyear: What's up, fellas? L.G.M.: We heard about your fight with Commander Nebula. Apple White: It's about your loss of your partner Warp Darkmatter. Buzz Lightyear: Now, it wasn't a fight. It was just a professional disagreement... and in time, he'll admit that I'm better off alone. Alexis Rhodes: Well, not to worry, Buzz. L.G.M.: We have solved your partner problem. Buzz Lightyear: Not you guys too. Look, I can't have a partner problem, because I don't have a partner. Baymax: Yet. L.G.M.: But X.R. is perfect for you. Buzz Lightyear: X.R.? Who's X.R.? L.G.M.: Yes! Aster Phoenix: We're glad you asked. For first... L.G.M. 2: Not who. What? Wasabi: And second... L.G.M. 3: Witness the future of space justice. L.G.M. 2: X.R.! L.G.M. 3: The experimental ranger. X.R.: X.R. reporting for duty. Buzz Lightyear: Kind of short, isn't he? L.G.M. 4: Hmm? Do ya think so? Buzz Lightyear: That little robot wouldn't stand a chance against Zurg's forces of evil. L.G.M.s: Watch! Hiro Hamada: What are you doing?! Buzz Lightyear: You're, uh, going somewhere with this? L.G.M.: If Zurg blows up X.R.- L.G.M.s: We can put him back together. Buzz Lightyear: And Commander Nebula approved a robot ranger? Duchess Swan: I guess so. Why? Buzz Lightyear: He hates robots. L.G.M.: Well, he doesn't exactly know. Commander Nebula: He does now! Hmph! L.G.M.s: Oh, hello, Commander. Commander Nebula: So you went ahead and built that expendable ranger. L.G.M.: Experimental ranger. Commander Nebula: Unauthorized ranger! L.G.M. 1: Uh L.G.M. 2: Ha, ha. Well, technically, it was authorized... by you. We slipped it in with our vacation request. GoGo Tomago: I see. Commander Nebula: Craters. They always get me that way. I keep tellin' them no bucket of bolts can stand up to a real ranger. Buzz Lightyear: He's got ya there, fellas. L.G.M.: We thought of that. Artificial intelligence chip. X.R. is programmed to watch and learn. L.G.M. 2: And he'll be learnin' from the best. You. Buzz Lightyear: True. But, uh, I don't know. X.R.: I don't know. L.G.M.: At least give him a test run as your new partner. Commander Nebula: Lightyear, I already told you! Ranger Nova is your new partner. Buzz Lightyear: Why won't anybody listen to me? No more partners! Baymax: All right. If he does not want partners, I will go. Hiro Hamada: Baymax! Poppy O'Hair: Give him time. L.G.M.s: But, Buzz! Commander Nebula: What's eating them? Buzz Lightyear: I've seen this before. It's the mindlink. L.G.M.s: Evil! Buzz Lightyear and the Irelanders: Zurg! L.G.M.s: His dark forces invade our home world! Buzz Lightyear: I'm on my way. X.R.: I'm on my way. The Irelanders: So are we. at planet Z Deceptronus: Ah, a heroic robotic nurse who doesn't want to be partners with Buzz Lightyear. That's perfect for my akuma. fill his Akuma with dark energy Deceptronus: Time you go on a flight, my Akuma. Bring that hero his inner villain to life! Akuma fly out the window. Meanwhile, Buzz, X.R. and the Irelanders went to the L.G.M.s' home planet Buzz Lightyear: Buzz Lightyear mission log. Zurg's dark shadow looms over the-- X.R.: Buzz Lightyear mission log. Zurg's dark shadow looms over the-- Buzz Lightyear: Could you not do that? X.R.: Could you not do that? Holly O'Hair: Stop coping him. X.R.: Stop coping him. Baymax is still flying the cosmos Baymax: What is that? Akuma have landed on Baymax's healthcare chip and the Decepticon frame around his eyes Deceptronus: Megamax, I am Deceptronus. II'm giving you the powers of your Big Hero 6 friends and the ability to transform into a jet and assist Zurg in his biggest plan yet! However, in return, you must bring me the identity of Omnimatrus Prime. Baymax: Affirmative, Deceptronus. lets the Akuma consume him and he becomes Megamax, transforms into a jet and heads to the L.G.M. home planet L.G.M. 1: The Unimind! L.G.M. 2: The Unimind! L.G.M. 3: The Unimind! L.G.M. 4: Quickly! We must get to the Unimind! L.G.M. 5: Get below! L.G.M. 6: The Unimind! The Unimind! L.G.M. 7: Protect the Unimind! We are one. L.G.M.s: We are united. We are powerful! We are... afraid! Oh, no! Agent Z: Hornets, move in. Megamax: Capture that Unimind. Buzz Lightyear: At ease, little green citizens. Star Command is on the job. L.G.M.s: Yea! X.R.: At ease, little green citizens. Star Command is on the job. Buzz Lightyear: Our work's not done yet, X.R.! Red (Origins): Help us out, Charizard, Jolteon, Snorlax, Gengar, Kabutops and Moltres! Jimmy, Marina and Vincent: Come on out, everyone! Avengers: Avengers assemble! Jeremy Belpois: Activate Lyoko armor. Scanner, Ulrich. Scanner, Yumi. Scanner, Odd. Scanner, Aelita. Scanner, William. Engage! Auriana: Auriana, Princess of Volta! Talia: Talia, Princess of Xeris! Carissa: Carissa, Princess of Calix! Lyna: Lyna, Princess of Borealis! Arkayna Goodfey: Dragon Mysticon! Zarya Moonwolf: Ranger Mysticon! Emerald Goldenbraid: Knight Mysticon! Piper Willowbrook: Striker Mysticon! Crystal Gems prepare to fuse Team Turbo: Go, Team Turbo! Steel: Go, Turbo! Cannon! Alejandro "Alex" Villar: Go, Turbo: Eagle! Rayne Martinez: Go, Turbo: Thunder Storm! C.Y.T.R.O.: Go, Turbo: Drill! D-Team: Dino Slash! Alpha Gang: Alpha Slash! roaring Dino Tyranno: Dino Tyranno, power of the Ancients! Silver Sword! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Brachio: Dino Brachio, power of the Ancients! Axe of Valor! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Tricera: Dino Tricera, power of the Ancients! Tricera Spears of Jade! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Stego: Dino Stego, power of the Ancients! Stego Skeletal Revolution! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Sabre: Dino Sabre, power of the Ancients! Sabre Wailing Whip! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Ptera: Dino Ptera, power of the Ancients! Ptera Bristle Boomerang! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Mammoth: Dino Mammoth, power of the Ancients! Mammoth Tusks of Vigor! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Centro: Dino Centro, power of the Ancients! Fossil Moon Sword! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Toro: Dino Toro, power of the Ancients! Fossil Sun Sword! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Styraco: Dino Styraco, power of the Ancients! Styraco Sword of Stealth! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Pachy: Dino Pachy, power of the Ancients! Pachy Spike Sword! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Kenty: Dino Kenty, power of the Ancients! Kenty Skeletal Drill! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Arch: Dino Arch, power of the Ancients! Arch Bone Shield! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Itchyo (Theo): Dino Icthyo, power of the Ancients! Trident of the Tides! Dino Knight, ready! Miles Callisto: Mission Force One... Mission Force One: Let's get the job done! Team Voltron: Form, Voltron! Yuya Sakaki: Turn up the heat, Dark Magician, Elemental Hero Neos, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, Starving Venom Fusion Dragon, Decode Talker Encode Talker, Excode Talker, Powercode Talker, Shootingcode Talker, Transcode Talker and Firewall Dragon. Aster Phoenix: Destiny End Dragoon and Destiny HERO - Dystopia, rise! Alexis Rhodes: Come on out to play, Cyber Blader and Cyber Angel Vrash! Jesse Anderson: Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle, Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth, Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger, Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise, Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle, Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat and Rainbow Dragon, shine bright! Yubel: Advanced Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle, Advanced Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth, Advanced Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger, Advanced Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise, Advanced Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle, Advanced Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat, Dark Rainbow Dragon, Raviel, Lord of Phantasms, Uria, Lord of Searing Flames, Hammon, Lord of Striking Thunder, Chaos Core, Yubel, Yubel - Terror Incarnate and Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare, rise up and destroy them all! Jim Crocodile Cook: Fossil Dragon Skullgar, Fossil Dragon Skullgios, Fossil Machine Skull Buggy, Fossil Machine Skull Convoy, Fossil Machine Skull Wagon, Fossil Warrior Skull Bone, Fossil Warrior Skull King and Fossil Warrior Skull Knight will send you back to the Stone Age! Axel Brodie: Volcanic Shell, Volcanic Scattershot, Volcanic Hammerer, Fire Trooper and Volcanic Doomfire will burn them all to kingdom come! Fire! Adrian Gecko: Cloudian - Eye of the Typhoon, Cloudian - Ghost Fog, Cloudian - Nimbusman, Cloudian - Poison Cloud and Cloudian - Sheep Cloud will blow you all down to size! Yusei Fudo: Take to the sky, Stardust Dragon, Majestic Star Dragon, Shooting Star Dragon, Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode, Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste, Shooting Quasar Dragon, Crow Hogan: Blackwing Armor Master, Blackwing Armed Wing, Black-Winged Dragon and Assault Blackwing - Raikiri the Rain Shower, take flight! Jack Atlas: Turn on the heat, Red Dragon Archfiend, Red Nova Dragon, Exploder Dragonwing, Red Dragon Archfiend/Assault Mode and Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend! Akiza Izinski: Come out of the ground, Black Rose Dragon! Leo (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's): Time to get to work, Power Tool Dragon! Luna (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's): Time prove everything is real, Ancient Fairy Dragon! Bruno (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's): Come from the future, T.G. Blade Blaster, T.G. Halbred Cannon, T.G. Hyper Librarian, T.G. Power Gladiator, T.G. Recipro Dragonfly and T.G. Wonder Magician! Astral: Appear, Number 39: Utopia, Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray, Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray V, Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray Victory, Number 39: Utopia Roots, Number 39: Utopia Beyond, Number 34: Terror-Byte, Number 83: Galaxy Queen, Number 61: Volcasaurus, Number 19: Freezerdon, Number 12: Crimson Shadow Armor Ninja, Number 7: Lucky Straight, Number 25: Force Focus, Number 33: Chronomaly Machu Mech, Number 6: Chronomaly Atlandis, Chaos Number 6: Chronomaly Chaos Atlandis, Number 66: Master Key Beetle, Number 44: Sky Pegasus, Number 54: Lion Heart, Number 64: Ronin Raccoon Sandayu, Number 100: Numeron Dragon, Future Number 0: Utopic Future and Number 99: Utopic Dragon! Reginald "Shark" Kastle: Rise up from the depths, Submersible Carrier Aero Shark, Black Ray Lancer, Number 17: Leviathan Dragon, Number 32: Shark Drake, Chaos Number 32: Shark Drake Veiss, Number 73: Abyss Splash, Chaos Number 73: Abyss Supra Splash, Number 101: Silent Honor ARK, Chaos Number 101: Silent Honor DARK, Number 102: Star Seraph Sentry, Chaos Number 102: Archfiend Seraph, Number 103: Ragnazero, Chaos Number 103: Ragnafinity, Number 104: Masquerade, Chaos Number 104: Umbral Horror Masquerade, Number 105: Battlin' Boxer Star Cestus, Chaos Number 105: Battlin' Boxer Comet Cestus, Number 106: Giant Hand, Chaos Number 106: Giant Red Hand, Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon, Chaos Number 107: Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon, Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Grinder, Number 40: Gimmick Puppet of Strings and Number 88: Gimmick Puppet of Leo, Chaos Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Hunter, Chaos Number 40: Gimmick Puppet of Dark Strings and Chaos Number 88: Gimmick Puppet Disaster Leo! Kite Tenjo: Shine on, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, Starliege Paladynamo, Starliege Lord Galaxion, Number 10: Illumiknight, Number 20: Giga-Brilliant, Number 30: Acid Golem of Destruction, Number 9: Dyson Sphere, Chaos Number 9: Chaos Dyson Sphere, Number 46: Dragluon, Number 2: Ninja Shadow Mosquito, Number 62: Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon, Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon and Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon! Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Bakugan, brawl! Dan, Gunz, Shun: Baku Sky Raider, jump! Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Bakugan, stand! Hunter Steele: Shadow! Corona: Venus! Igneous: Flame! Prince Lumen: Ebony! Princess Sparkle: Hotarla! Magma: Brutus! Aqune: Portia! Brade/Quake: Dagger! Spider Riders: Spider out! Arachna Power! The Ninja: Ninjago! The Mixels: Let's mix! Toby Tripp, Nick Tripp, Lucas Wanson and Jessica Herleins: Elemental powers flow, Gormiti Lords of Nature go! Toby Tripp: Powers of the Sea! (Roars) (Transforms into the Lord of the Sea) Nick Tripp: Strength of the Stone! (Roars) (Transforms into the Lord of the Earth) Lucas Wanson: Force of the Forest! (Transforms into the Lord of the Forest) Jessica Herleins: Deminion of the Wind! (Transforms into the Lord of the Air) Agrom: Unleash the Powers of the Earth! (Transforms into the Lord of the Earth) Noctis: Unleash the Powers of the Air! (Transforms into the Lord of the Air) Piron: Unleash the Powers of the Water! (Transforms into the Lord of the Water) Tosaru: Unleash the Powers of the Forest! (Transforms into the Lord of the Forest) The Ninja: Ninjago! The Mixels: Let's mix! Ky Stax: Metanoid! Maya: Harrier! Boomer: Frostok! Gladion, Kiawe, Lana (Pokemon), Lillie, Mallow and Sophocles: Come on out, everyone! Melody Piper, Cedar Wood, Cerise Hood, Hunter Huntsman, Poppy O'Hair, Crystal Winter, Briar Beauty, Blondie Lockes, Ashlynn Ella, Holly O'Hair, Sage, Shinigami, Tech E. Coyote, Agent J, Preston Stormer, Madeline Hatter, X-23, Dashiell Robert Parr, Alistair Wonderland, Bunny Blanc, Courtley Jester, Lizzie Hearts, Kitty Chesire: Masterforce! Alistair Wonderland, Bunny Blanc, Courtley Jester, Lizzie Hearts and Kitty Chesire: Transform! God on! Madeline Hatter, X-23 and Dashiell Robert Parr: Transform! Head on! Melody Piper, Cedar Wood, Cerise Hood, Hunter Huntsman, Poppy O'Hair, Crystal Winter, Briar Beauty, Blondie Lockes, Ashlynn Ella, Holly O'Hair, Sage, Shinigami, Tech E. Coyote, Agent J and Preston Stormer: Transform! Merge! Metabee: Brass, Cynadog, Sumilidon and Peppercat, merge with me and become Megabee! Vision (Avengers Assemble (2013): Endurix, Totalizer, Arcbeetle and Rokusho, combine into Visionus Maximus! Silverbolt (G1): Aerialbots, combine into Superion! Hot Spot: Protectobots, merge to become Defensor! others did as Metabee, Vision, Silverbolt and Hot Spot said Empolegon: Pokébots, merge into Regigigatron! Veetramon: Digibots, merge into Omnibeemon! Optimus Prime (G1-RID (2015): Autobots, combine into Optimus Maximus! Megabee: Prepare for battle! Sky Lynx: Eight can play in this Combiner game! Hound, Trailbraker, Wheeljack and Smokescreen, combine into Sky Reign! five Autobots combined into Sky Reign Cheetor, Rattrap, Blackarchnia, Silverbolt (BW-BM), Nightscream and Botanica (BM): I am transformed! Rhinox, Dinobot, Tigatron, Airazor and Depth Charge: Maximals maximize! Team Bullet Train: Bullet Fusion Mode! Rail Racer: Rail Racer! Fusion complete! Wedge: Build Team... Combine! Landfill: Landfill! Let's dance. Wire, Sureshock and Grindor combined into Perceptor (Armada) Ironhide (Armada): Ironhide! Jetfire (Unicron Trilogy): Jetfire! Both: Powerlink! Powerlink Ironhide: Powerlink Ironhide! Rodimus (Energon): Rodimus! Prowl (Energon): Prowl! Both: Powerlink! Powerlink Rodimus: Powerlink Rodimus! Hot Shot (Unicron Trilogy): Hot Shot! Inferno/Broadside: Inferno! Both: Powerlink! Powerlink Hot Shot: Powerlink Hot Shot! Downshift: Downshift! Cliffjumper (Energon): Cliffjumper! Both: Powerlink! Powerlink Downshift: Powerlink Downshift! Superion Maximus: Powerlink! Superion Maximus! Powerlink complete! Bumblebee (Transformers: Prime/Robots in Disguise (2015): Sideswipe, Strongarm, Grimlock, Drift, let us combine into Ultra Bee! Bee combined into Ultra Bee Kim Possible: Kim Possible! Daring Charming: Daring Charming! Both: Powerlink! Powerlink Kim Possible: Powerlink Kim Possible! The Mask, Apple White and Raven Queen: Cyber-Key Power! Darling Charming: Frozen, Jeremy, Lightning and Jessica Cruz! Combine into Knightonus! Ron Stoppable, Dexter Charming, C.A. Cupid and Sparrow Hood: Come on out my friends. Calling the Yo-Kai All-Stars! Yo-Kai medals, do your thing! Yo-Kai Watch: Summoning Brave, Mysterious, Tough, Charming, Heartful, Shady, Eerie, Slippery and Legendary! Chorus: Sumo shave! Flavo engrave! Flash team'a Brave! A-Boo-shiggy, boo-shiggy, boogie woogie! Gruff stuff! Rough bluff! Red ban, jacket stand, bling blang, Tough! Cling-clang delirious, Mysterious! Alarming, boom, boom! Walla, walla, dance, dance, Charming! Speedy artful! Sing la-la-la! Everywhere Heartful! Marvelous thee! Gusty, free banshee! Sing, song Shady! Lookie-lee, lookie-lee, flippidy-dee! Lookie-lee, lookie-lee, bubba Eerie! Trippery! Gippery! Slimey-wimey do, Slippery! Imaginary! Incendiary! Flip flop, squiggle boom, slim slam, Legendary! Yo-Kai Watch Moldel 0: Oh, summoning time. the tribe themes Summoning Brave, Mysterious, Tough, Charming, Heartful, Shady, Eerie, Slippery and Legendary! Yo-Kai Watch Model U: Ladies and gentlemen, introducing the Summoning Brave, Mysterious, Tough, Charming, Heartful, Shady, Eerie, Slippery, Legendary and Enma tribe! Chorus: (Playing the tribe theme) Yo-Kai Watch Dream: It's Brave, Mysterious, Tough, Charming, Heartful, Shady, Eerie, Slippery and Legendary time! Sushi Roulette! theme plays Congratulations! Razer: Summoning! the Yo-Kai arc Yo-Kai Watch Elder: Shadow! Razer: Come on out, my friends! Jibanyan! Komasan! Azure Dragon! Rokusho: Possession! Swordsman Spirit Acula! Lend me your strength! Yo-Kai Watch Ogre: singing Lightning! Thunder! Electric Attack! Immovable Thunder Sword! Swordsman Spirit Acula: Swordsman Acula has arrived! Cathy Smith: Suzaku Disc! Yo-Kai Watch Animus! Descend, Mythical Beast Suzaku! Suzaku: Suzaku has arrived! Will Vandom: Guardians unite! Lightning! Irma Lair: Water! Taranee Cook: Fire! Cornelia Hale: Earth! Hay Lin: Air! Marinette Dupain-Cheng: Tikki, spots on! Dupain-Cheng transforms into Ladybug Adrien Agreste: Plagg, claws out! Agreste transforms into Cat Noir Chloé Bourgeois: Pollen, bug on! Bourgeois transforms into Queen Bee Alya Césaire: Trixx, let's pounce! Césaire transforms into Rena Rouge Nino Lahiffe: Wayzz, shells on! Lahiffe transforms into Carapace Tai Kamiya: It's time to digivole! Agumon (Season 1): Agumon double warp digivoles to... Tentomon: Tentomon double warp digivoles to... Biyomon: Biyomon double warp digivoles to... Gabumon: Gabumon double warp digivoles to... Palmon: Palmon double warp digivoles to... Patamon: Patamon double warp digivoles to... Gomamon: Gomamon double warp digivoles to... Biyomon: Biyomon double warp digivoles to... Gatomon: Gatomon warp digivole to... WarGreymon: WarGreymon! HerculesKabuterimon: ...HerculesKabuterimon! Hououmon: ...Hououmon! MetalGaruramon: ...Garuramon! Rosemon (Adventures tri): ...Rosemon II! Seraphimon: ...Seraphimon! Vikemon: ...Vikemon! Magnadramon: ...Magnadramon! VEEMON: Veemon, armour digivolve to... FLAMEDRAMON: Flamedramon, the Fire of Courage! CODY: Armadillomon, you too! ARMADILLOMON: Armadillomon, armour digivolve to... DIGMON: Digmon, the Drill of Power! YOLEI: Hawkmon, go for it! HAWKMON: Hawkmon, armour digivolve to... HALSEMON: Halsemon, the Wings of Love! Wormmon: Wormmon digivolve to... Stingmon: Stingmon! Takato, Henry, Rika and Ryo: Digimodify! Bio-merge activate! Guilmon: Guilmon bio-merge to... Terriermon: Terriermon bio-merge to... Renamon: Renamon bio-merge to... Cyberdramon: Cyberdramon bio-merge to... Gallantmon: Gallantmon! MegaGargomon: MegaGargomon! Sakuyamon: Sakuyamon! Justimon: Justimon! DigiDestined (Frontier): Execute! Ancient Spirit evolution! (The DigiDestined ancient spirit evolves into Susanoomon) The DATS: DNA Charge! Overdrive! Agumon (Data Squad): Agumon double warp digivoles to... Gaomon: Gaomon double warp digivoles to... Lalamon: Lalamon double warp digivoles to... Falcomon: Falcomon double warp digivoles to... ShineGreymon: ShineGreymon! MirageGoagamon: MirageGoagamon! Rosemon (Data Squad): Rosemon! Ravemon: Ravemon! Mikey Kudo: Shoutmon! Ballistamon! Dorulumon! Starmons! Sparrowmon! Digifuse! Team Shoutmon: Digifuse! Shoutmon X5: Shoutmon X5! Christopher Aonuma: Greymon! MailBirdramon! Digifuse! Both: Digifuse! MetalGreymon (Fusion): MetalGreymon! Lok Lambert: Appear, Baselaird, Lindorm, Pendragon and Kipperin! Dante Vale: Rise, Caliban and Ariel! Sophie Casterwill: Come on out, Sabriel! Zhalia Moon: Help us out, Gareon! Ryan Steele: Trooper transform! VR Troopers: We are VR! Beetleborgs: Beetle Binders! Beetle Blast! Thomas Anthony Majors: Maxxor! into Maxxor Kazdan "Kaz" Kalinkas: Chaor! into Chaor Sarah Laurence (ChaotiKween): Aszil! into Aszil Peyton Touhey (Peytonic Master): Theb-sarr! into Theb-sarr Seth (Di-Gata Defenders): Take Form, Kragus! Kara: V-Moth! Rion: Arise, Arvengus! Melosa: Sub-Zero, Draykor! Adam (Di-Gata Defenders): Ignite, Firefox! Erik (Di-Gata Defenders): Activate, Robotus! Tony Jones: With this Animite, I magine Furok! Edyn: With this Animite, I magine Ugger! Strag: With this Animite, I magine Freep! Arthur Lacey: (Hits Biomatrix) Lacey transforms into Diamond Matter Diamond Matter: Diamond Matter! Connor Lacey: Time to test our new Morphers. It's Morphin Time! Jason Lee Scott: It's Morphin' Time! Tomax Oliver: Dragonzord! Tommy Oliver: Tigerzord! Zack Taylor and Adam Park: Mastodon! Kimberly Ann Hart and Katherine Hillard: Pterodactyl! Billy Cranston: Triceratops! Trini Kwan and Aisha Campbell: Saber-Tooth Tiger! Jason Lee Scott and Rocky DeSantos: Tyrannosaurus! The Space Rangers: Let's Rocket! Karone: Go, Galactic! Ryan Mitchell: Titanium Power! The Time Force Rangers: Time for Time Force! Eric Myers: Quantum Power! Vakama: HyperForce Red! Ready! Power up! Jetstorm (Autobot Mini-Con): HyperForce Blue! Ready! Power up! Faybelle Thorn: HyperForce Black! Ready! Power up! Mata Nui: HyperForce Yellow! Ready! Power up! Venus McFlytrap: HyperForce Pink! Ready! Power up! Toa Lewa: HyperForce Green! Ready! Power up! The Wild Force Rangers: Wild Access! HA! The Wind Rangers: Ninja Storm! The Thunder Rangers: Thunder Storm! Cameron Watanabe: Samurai Storm! All together: Ranger Form! HA! The Dino Rangers: Dino Thunder! Power Up! Trent Fernandez-Mercer: White Ranger! Dino Power! All together: HA! The S.P.D. Rangers: S.P.D.! Emergency! The Mystic Rangers: Magical Source! Mystic Force! Ronny Robinson: Overdrive! Accelerate! The Jungle Fury Rangers: Jungle Beast! Spirit Unleashed! The RPM Rangers: RPM! Get in Gear! The Super Megaforce Rangers: Super Mega Mode! Tyler Navarro: Dino Charger! The Dino Charge Rangers: Ready! Energize! Unleash the Power! Brody Romero: Power Star! The Ninja Steel Rangers: Lock In! Ready! Ninja Spin! Koragg: Keeper between Light and Darkness, Knight Wolf! Sentinel Knight: (turns into his super form) Sentinel Knight! Robo Knight: I am Robo Knight! Protector of the environment! Guardian of the Earth! The Morphing sequence from Mighty Morphin to Ninja Steel begins. David Brennan: Dimensional Bonds! The Realm Force Rangers: Realm Force, Maximize! At last, The Realm Force Rangers morphing sequence begins. David Brennan: Nobility of a Ireland Warrior! Realm Force, Red! Max McGrath: Courage of a Turbo Warrior! Realm Force, Blue! Leonardo: Stealth of a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle! Realm Force, Green! Frankie Stein: Daughter of a Frankenstein's monster! Realm Force, Yellow! Iris (Lolirock): Music of Lolirock! Realm Force, Pink! Altogether: Til the Dimension's End, Guardians defend! Power Rangers Realm Force! Agent Z: Agent Z to Zurg. They sent Lightyear. Evil Emperor Zurg: That's why I sent you. And Deceptronus is giving you some backup. Buzz Lightyear, X.R. and the Irelanders: Craters! Buzz Lightyear: A new player. Megamax: Hello. Hiro Hamada: Baymax?! Megamax: Incorrect. I am Megamax. Your enemy of healthcare. Connor Lacey: Let's get them! All: Right! Lacey transforms into Omnimatrus Prime Omnimatrus Prime: Whoa. This is new. Buzz Lightyear: We've got 'em on the run. X.R.: We've got them on the... run? Duchess Swan: Where did they go? Megamax: Behind you! Buzz Lightyear: They're good. But I'm better. Buzz Lightyear and the Irelanders: X.R.! X.R.: They're good, but I'm better. Apple White: Wow. Buzz Lightyear: You are learning. Now, watch this. Ashlynn Ella: Clever. Buzz Lightyear: They never see this coming. Huh? Agent Z: Saw it coming. Buzz Lightyear: X.R.! Gun! X.R.: X.R.! Gun! Megamax: We do not think so. Buzz Lightyear and the Irelanders: X.R.! Dusty Crophopper: Holy smokes! X.R.: System malfunction. Ladybug: That poor robot. Agent Z: Megamax and Agent Z to Zurg. The Unimind is all yours. Megamax: You're all good, but we're better. L.G.M.: The Unimind! L.G.M.: The Unimind! Buzz Lightyear: Buzz Lightyear and the Irelanders to Star Command. This is a priority one mission update. The Unimind has been captured... and we've got a ranger down. Omnimatrus Prime: Let's get back to base. Buzz Lightyear: You can fix him, right? L.G.M. 1: Can we? L.G.M. 2: I don't know. L.G.M. 3: We are not one. L.G.M. 1: But we shall try. Buzz Lightyear: Buzz Lightyear personal log. My brave little robotic partner had been blasted into a pile of trillium carbonic scrap. And yet, the L.G.M.s were rebuilding him. Even without the Unimind, those little green guys had the right stuff. Then came the wrong stuff. Their selection of auxiliary gear was obviously nonregulation. But perhaps there was a method to their madness. Maybe,just maybe. No. They had lost it. Commander Nebula: Wow. They really need that uni-ma-call-it. Melody: That's Unimind. Buzz Lightyear: I don't think they have any idea what they're doing anymore, Commander. L.G.M. 1: What is, uh, this thing? Buzz Lightyear: Uh, an arm? L.G.M. 2: Told ya. Commander Nebula: Blast! Zurg knows the little green guys keep Star Command runnin'! That stinkin' bucket head. He did this to cripple our operation. Buzz Lightyear: No, Commander. If that's all Zurg wanted, he could have destroyed the Unimind. Instead, he had his new lackeys, Agent Z and Megamax, steal it. Commander Nebula: But why? What's he gonna do with it? Buzz Lightyear: I don't know exactly, but I believe that even now Zurg is hatching... his most diabolical scheme yet. Evil Emperor Zurg: This is my most diabolical scheme yet. Assuming that the freak show, known as my staff... can do one thing right! Grub: Of course, my evil Emperor, and, uh, uh, who better to give you the good news than, uh- Brain Pod 13! Brain Pod 13: Okay, hi, uh, Mr. Evil Emperor. How are you? You look terrif- very sinister today. We believe that just as the Unimind connected all the L.G.M.s... it could hopefully allow you to reach out... and ensnare every innocent mind in the Galactic Alliance. You know, a mind slave, evil puppet kind of scenario. Evil Emperor Zurg: You're telling me my plan. I already know my plan. I made up the plan. It's my plan. What I don't know is how close you are to accomplishing my plan! Brain Pod 13: Yeah, kind of an outdoor voice there. Okay, naturally, the first step is to turn the Unimind from good to evil. But, um, we don't have any idea how- Evil Emperor Zurg: Lamebrain! If you want something turned evil... turn it evil yourself. That's what Nana Zurg always used to say to me... and she was plenty evil. Brain Pod 29: Evil overload! Evil Emperor Zurg: Nana Zurg would be so proud. Woman on P.A.: Attention, unidentified ship detected. Poppy O'Hair: This is Irelander/Space Ranger Poppy O'Hair of Ever After High calling the unknown pilot, you have reached Star Command. Identify yourself. Master Yung: I am Master Yung. Guardian of the Realm Primes. Requesting permission to land for a special information about the Realm Primes. Raven Queen: Request granted. Bogie is civilian. He has information. spaceship lands into Star Command and came to the spaceport Spike: Connor, I think we met Buzz before. Connor Lacey: Yes, Spike but it's a different Buzz in a diffrent world. All rangers to mission briefing room. - All rangers to mission briefing room. - Something big going on? - Sorry. Can't talk. - Top secret. Booster: Oh, so, um, you guys need me to empty the wastebaskets or something? Buzz Lightyear: Sorry, Booster. This is Space Ranger business. Yeah, Space Ranger business. Commander Nedula: I don't know what Zurg's plannin' on doin' with the Unimind... but I plan on beatin' him to the punch. Buzz Lightyear: We're launching a full-scale assault on Planet Z. XR: Whoa! Full-scale? Buzz, listen to your trusty partner when I say... maybe we've overlooked a little thing I like to call negotiation. Buzz Lightyear: X.R.? XR: Follow me on this, Buzz. Two words. Time-share. How many of you love it? All right. Monday through Wednesday, admittedly, the galaxy belongs to Zurg. But Thursday through Saturday, it's ours. We alternate Sundays. What do you think? Commander Nebula: Sweet mother of Venus. What did you do to him? LGM 1: We, uh, fixed him. LGM 2: We, uh, think. Commander Nebula: Get that thing out of here! XR: What did I say? Come on. You know the time-share idea is solid, and you're jealous. Booster: Where are you guys goin' with the robot? XR: Please. Experimental ranger. LMG 1: We were looking for you, Booster. LGM 2: Yeah. We thought you could use some help. Here. You'll love him. XR: I am lovable. Commander Nebula: Delta Squadron will occupy Zurg's fleet... while Gamma Squadron attacks Planet Z itself. This is no cakewalk. It's a high-risk operation. Mira Nova: Excuse me, Commander. Sorry to interrupt... but I've been studying Zurg's planetary defense matrix. I think a small, one-man ship- Buzz Lightyear: Could slip past the defenses unnoticed. Mira Nova: Exactly. A single ranger could undermine Zurg's evil operation from within. Buzz Lightyear: And with the new Alpha One prototype, I could slip right- Mira Nova: Wait a minute. It was my idea. I should go. Buzz Lightyear: Sorry, but you don't have the field experience to take on such a dicey assignment, Princess. Mira Nova: Princess? I am a Space Ranger. Commander Nebula: You know what? You two really should be partners.shouts 'Cause you're both pigheaded show-offs! Buzz and Mira: But, Commander Commander Nebula: Zip it. The Alpha One is still an experimental spacecraft. Nobody's taking it! We're doing this my way. Star Command will launch a full assault on Planet Z at 0800 hours. [ XR: How long do we have to do this? Booster:The cafeteria's a high traffic area. This could take a while. Hey, here's an idea. We ditch work and do something fun. No way! I would never shirk my duty. Hmph. Buzz would be very disappointed. Buzz? As in Lightyear? As if there's any other Buzz. - You know, I used to be Buzz Lightyear's partner. - Get out! That's exactly what Command Nebula said. Now look at me. Hey, Booster. How would you like a V.I.P. tour of Buzz Lightyear's star cruiser? - That would be the coolest thing ever! - Whoa, slim! Whoa! I don't know about that, but it beats working. Follow me! Space Ranger Buzz Lightyear to Mission Control. Ready to launch to infinity... and- Oh, come on, X.R. Say it with me. What? Oh, yeah. - To infinity... - To infinity and... whatever. - and beyond! - Beyond, yeah, right. Soon my Zurgatronic megaray will be fully operational! Install the evil Unimind! Zurg: Now, load the crystallic fusion cell. The Zurgatronic megaray will use the Unimind... to spread my evil... across the universe! - Oh, yeah! Agent Z: You haven't won until Lightyear is out of the picture. Zach Varmitech: Including the Ire-blanders and the Wild Rats. Deceptronus: It's called Irelanders and that's Wild Kratts. Zach Varmitech: Rats. Kratts. Close enough. crystallic fusion cell is loaded Grub: Fusion cell loaded! Zurg: Fire Zurgatronic megaray! Grub: Firing Zurgerrific ray. Evil Emperor Zurg: Zurgatronic, ya lack-wit! Grub: Hee, hee. Sorry. Evil Emperor Zurg: Zurgerrific is not bad, though. Let's file it for future use. ray powers up then shuts down Zurg: Did you make sure that the plus end went to the plus part... and the minus end went to the minus part? Grub: Oh! Oh! That would do it, huh? Zurg: Oh! [ All L.G.M. maintenance checks... have been canceled until further notice. Rocket Crockett to mission ops immediately. - Going somewhere, Princess? - Buzz! Well, hi. How are ya? I was, uh, you know, just taking a little stroll, and I thought- Buzz Lightyear: Ranger Mira Nova, you were about to hijack the Alpha One, weren't you? Mira Nova: Why, I- Yes, sir. Buzz Lightyear: Princess, report yourself to Commander Nebula at once. Mira Nova: I'm sorry. I just wanted to help, you know? And I thought this would be the best way- Hey, wait a minute. What are you doing down here? Buzz Lightyear: Well, I-I am on a routine inspection of the canooter valves. And, uh, yep, yep, everything looks good up here. Mira Nova: You were about to hijack the Alpha One. Oh, of all the nerve! Report yourself to Commander Nebula. Mira, now is neither the time nor the place. Mira Nova: Buzz, I just have one thing to say to you. Buzz Lightyear: And what might that be? Mira Nova: Good night. Buzz Lightyear: Tangean brain squeeze. Oh! LGMs: Uh-oh. Commander Nebula: Who authorized that launch? LGM: That wasn't us, was it? Buzz Lightyear: I know who. It's the princess, Commander. She stole the Alpha One to take on Zurg by herself. Commander Nebula: She beat ya to it, huh? Buzz Lightyear: Yeah, yeah, pretty much. Commander Nebula: Well, Ranger Nova is your partner. Better go get her, son. Buzz Lightyear: Yes, sir. For the record, she is not my partner, sir. Booster: Whoosh! Whoosh! Look out for the asteroids, X.R. XR: Yeah, whoosh, zoom. Whatever, Booster. Sorry. Ranger Lightyear. Buzz Lightyear to the rescue! Shh. Listen. Somebody's coming. Oh, no! We shouldn't be here. I'm gonna get fired... prosecuted, convicted! Ya gotta hide me! Hmm. Odd. Okay, husky Bob, let's go. - You are clear for emergency liftoff. - Roger that. Oh, come on! He didn't see us. See? Just stick with X.R. and everything is A-OK. Wait a minute. - Whoa! - Whoa! at Grub: Zurgatronic megaray on-line, evil Emperor Zurg. Zurg: You're sure this time, yes? Grub: Reasonably. Zurg: Let's test it on something before we hit Star Command. We need a target that won't, um, shoot back. Brain pod 29: May I suggest Rizone, my evil Emperor? Zurg: The Planet of the Vegetarians, yes! Delicious suggestion, uh, number, um, 29. How long have you been with my evil organization? Brain pod 29: Ooh, let's see, uh, in total or just since I've been a brain in a jar? Zurg: Brain in a jar. Brain pod 29: Four years next week. Zurg: Fascinating. Ha, ha. Okay, then- Brain Pod 29: Now that you mention it. I am overdue for a cost-of-living raise. You know, when I gave up my body, certain promises were made. Zurg: I was being polite! I don't really care, all right? Brain pod: All right. Zurg: Unless anyone else wants to tell me his or her life story... can we shoot the big gun? Grub: Target acquired: Rizone. - Um, more salad? - Oh, I couldn't. Well, I'm off to meditate for galactic peace. Oh, isn't that lovely? Zurg: I can feel it! I control every mind on the planet! It worked! Evil rules! Oh, this is fun! Let's hit something else. - Batheous? - The fish faces? - Test underwater effectiveness. - Good point. Grub: Target: Batheous. Zurg: Another planet and it's mine! I'm not the man who knows the man! I am the man! Brain pod 29: About that raise, sir? Zurg: Please! Once I enslave the universe, I won't need the likes of you. It'll be all Zurg all the time! 24-7! Zurgie heaven! Buzz Lightyear: Alpha One, power down your engines. Buzz, you know my plan can work. I can get past Zurg's defenses. Buzz Lightyear: Unfortunately, Mira, the commander doesn't agree with us. Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey! Huh? Find anything? XR: Bingo. Spare space suits. Slap one on ya, jet back to Star Command and no one's the wiser. Booster: Uh, X.R.? Slight problem. XR: Oh, come on! End of the line, Princess. Ease off those thrusters, Mira. You'll just burn 'em out. Oh, craters! Ranger Nova, that was the most outrageous showboating stunt I've ever seen. Kind of reminds ya of yourself, huh? Yeah, kinda. This isn't going to work. Sure it will. Come on. Just suck it in. You can do it, big fella. Think thin. That's the key. Uh, hello? All is ready, my evil Emperor. Target Star Command and fire! And so ends Star Command. Ooh, I'm so evil! I just gave myself chills! Even my goose bumps have goose bumps! I'm a bad boy! Simple question: What are you doing here? Yeah, buddy. What are you doing here? We want answers, and we want them now. - I meant both of you. - How's that? It's a complicated explanation, Buzz. I think it's best we just sweep the whole incident under the rug. Since we're a couple of janitors... I can promise you that's no problem. I'm sorry, Buzz. Red alert! Hey, guys, wait up! - What was that? - It's headed toward Star Command. Well, the station looks okay. Buzz Lightyear to Star Command. Come in, Star Command. I don't like this. X.R., report. Sensors indicate "spooky. " In fact, I'm going to have to go with "very spooky. " Where is everyone? What happened? I mean, there's no sign of a struggle. Mmm. My scanner is picking up some- Lightyear! How good of you to join us. - Zurg? - In a manner of speaking. - Aaah! - Ohh, that's spooky. You see, I used the Unimind to link your fellow rangers... to my evil! And that's just the beginning. Soon, the entire Galactic Alliance... will be under my control. As a robot, I'm not susceptible to mind control, so this really isn't an issue for me. It'll be your issue when they rip you apart and sell you for scrap. Good point. Anybody got a plan? Here's one. - Back to the ship, people! - " People"? That does include me, right? - Aaah! - Uh-oh! No, Mira. Although possessed by the most powerful evil in the universe, they're still fellow rangers. Then how do we get past them? Looks like we got us a high traffic area. Whoa! All right, let's wax 'em, big guy. just push me- Not so fast, not so fast! Ya-hoo! To the launch bay! - Good work, people. - And robot? And robot. Lightyear must not escape! If Zurg has taken over every mind on Star Command... that means we're the only Space Rangers left. - What do we do? - We've got to take the battle to Zurg. No need. He's bringing it to us. Ohh! I got a lot of red lights blinking over here. I don't need those lights to tell me we're in trouble. I had no idea a star cruiser could pull a move like that. And neither did Zurg. I'll make a note of it. We're surrounded! The guy's an evil genius, and the best he can come up with is a ventriloquist act. What's next? Evil juggling? Farewell, Lightyear. - They're retreating. - But why? Obviously, my caustic tongue cut 'em to the quick. I'm getting a funny energy reading. Mira, check the hull. We've got a bomb! - A bomb? - Perfect. At last. For too long, Lightyear has hounded me. But no more. Buzz Lightyear mission log. By launching the Alpha One at the precise moment of detonation... Zurg believes us to be destroyed. I feel I must pause for a moment of silence in honor of my ship. Oh, please. It was just a hunk of metal. - Okay, and you are? - In serious need of some personal space. So, Buzz, did Zurg win? Not a chance, Booster. I've got Zurg right where I want him. Yeah? Well, wherever he is, I'll bet he's got legroom. As long as Zurg thinks I'm dead, he won't be looking for me... and that gives me the advantage. Agent Z: I never thought it would be so easy. Zurg: What, the defeat of Star Command? I always knew it was doable. Agent Z: Not that. Lightyear. Zurg: Ah, yes, my dearly departed foe. Somehow, evil won't be quite as much fun without Buzz Lightyear to kick around. Okay, Ranger Nova, let's test that little theory of yours. So, nobody's ever actually infiltrated Planet Z before? - Never. - Oh, man. Listen, a spacecraft this small won't be detected. I'm positive. You know, I'm pretty- I'm not a hundred percent positive. Blast! The seeker drones are on patrol. This just gets better and better. I can do this. I just need a little elbow room! Uh, Buzz, I think I sat on a button. What button? Let me see. " Emergency water landing. " Oh, that wouldn't be so bad... if we were over water! What's gonna happen? First, the crystallic fusion core deactivates, and then- Booster: Oh, man! Buzz Lightyear: Blast! [ Buzz Lightyear: Rangers, condition status. - Not good. - Excellent. Let's roll. What now? That? That's not a spacecraft. It's obviously a weather balloon. Let's leave the brain work to those with the brains, shall we? XR: Uh-huh. Yeah. Okay. The Alpha One is A-OK. But it asks that we not do that again. Buzz Lightyear: You three take the ship, find the planets that Zurg hasn't hit yet... and supervise immediate evacuations. Mira Nova: What about Zurg? Buzz Lightyear: He's my problem. Mira Nova: He's everybody's problem. Buzz Lightyear: Mira, there's only one way for me to finish this mission- alone. Booster: But, Buzz, that's against the rules. In the Star Command Mission Manual, it clearly states... that no ranger is to go into action without backup. I think it's section six, subsection delta. Buzz Lightyear: Actually, it's section six, subsection gamma. XR: He's right. Subsection delta's the dress code. Incidentally, why can't we have nose rings? Buzz Lightyear: Because nose rings are for punks, little mister. Mira Nova:If you can take on Zurg alone, I don't see why X.R. can't get a nose ring. XR: I was just asking a question. I'm not getting a nose ring. Booster: Then who's getting a nose ring?[gasps That's why Buzz wants to ditch us! Buzz Lightyear: I am not getting a nose ring. Nobody's getting a nose ring! It's against the rules! Mira Nova: Which, apparently, don't apply to you. Buzz Lightyear: Of course they apply to me. The rules apply to everyone. Mira Nova: Great. Then you're not facing Zurg alone, and we'll be your backup. Buzz Lightyear: I want the three of you off this planet now, and that's an order. Booster: Yes, sir! XR: Yes, sir! Buzz Lightyear: Ranger Nova. Mira Nova: Yes, sir. Buzz Lightyear: Thank you. Next target, and- Oh. Who haven't we perverted into a twisted reflection of my evil? A few planets in the Beta quadrant remain unperverted. Ah, bingo! - Hey! Mother of pearl! - Oh, my. - Lightyear. - Zurg. By the authority of Star Command... I hereby place you under arrest. Not bad, Lightyear. I should've seen that one coming. Like I was sayin', you're under arrest. Aw, come on, buddy. That's no way to treat... your partner. Warp? Ohh! Surprised? Buzz Lightyear: You're alive? Or am I dead? Warp Darkmatter: No, you're not dead. Not yet, anyway. - But how? - The exploding moon. Convincing, wasn't it? Yeah, Zurg's fireworks are really top-shelf. Buzz Lightyear: But, Warp... Warp Darkmatter: Ahh. got his weapon out Warp Darkmatter: Agent Z, please. Buzz Lightyear: Of course! Amnesia! Warp Darkmatter: No. Buzz Lightyear: Evil clone. Warp Darkmatter: No. Buzz Lightyear: Android replica. Warp Darkmatter: No! Buzz Lightyear: Okay, okay, it's so obvious. Zurg's mind-control ray. He got to you first. Warp Darkmatter: Actually, I went to him. Evil is just so much more profitable than good, and more fun. Buzz Lightyear: I don't believe it. The Warp Darkmatter I trained side-by-side with... would not work for the most evil force in the universe. Warp Darkmatter: Look, Lightyear, I've been on Zurg's payroll since the academy. Once I got the L.G.M.s to spill the secret of the Unimind... the Big Z brought me on full-time. My name's Darkmatter. Who's surprised here? Buzz Lightyear: One of Star Command's finest, the perfect spy.And I gave you a really nice eulogy. Zurg: " He was not only a great ranger, but a great friend. " laughsWhat a hoot! If only you knew! Buzz on screen: I miss him very much. Zurg: Oh, one more time! I miss him very much. Miss him now? Stop mocking me! Aaaah! Zurg: I'll admit that in the past... you have been a most formidable foe... but since you lost your dear partner, you've been off your game. Buzz Lightyear: Buzz Lightyear may end today... but what I believe in will live on- hope, freedom and justice. Oh, that's rich! Oh, please, please tell me you got that. - Got it! Zurg: Excellent! Add it to my collection. Besides, Mr. Melodrama... I'm not going to kill you. No. No, I have a much more delicious idea. I'm going to take the galaxy's greatest hero... and turn him... into me. Warp Darkmatter: Welcome to the team, partner. This isn't my team, and you're not my partner. Buzz Lightyear mission log, final entry. - What's he doing? - Mission log. He's a procedure nut. As if there's gonna be anyone left to read his report. Oooh! Sent packing like a bunch of first-year rookies. Which, technically, we are. I don't know if anyone will be left untainted by Zurg's evil... to receive this last chapter. - Did I sit on another button? - Shh. It's Buzz. - As I go to my doom... - Doom? I pause to pay tribute to three of the best and the brightest... to ever come out of Star Command. That's me and two others! I have taken a one-man stand against darkness and depravity... and I have failed. - I was wrong. - Keep rolling. This is priceless. Perhaps if I had taken a new partner... or two... or three... Hot rockets! Did you hear that? - He needs us! - He actually admits he needs us. We're comin', Buzz! Buzz Lightyear, over and out. Target Buzz Lightyear. Okeydoke. You're the evil emperor. Megaray mega-ready! Do it. Hot rockets! See, this is where metal arms come in handy. I don't wanna show off, but when you have to hold a heavy guy like- Aaah! Darkmatter, kill Lightyear! Where- Have you blown a circuit? Aaah! Aww! Stung by your own hornet, huh? Booster! - Ohh! - Sorry! Target the Planet of Widows and Orphans! You fiend! - There he is! I knew that would get him. - Haaah! - Haaah! Hey! Your puny Star Command laser is pathetic! Let me show you a real weapon! Oh, nice shot. The key is to not pull the trigger, but squeeze it. - N-N-No driving! - Get off!. Look out! - Buzz is hit. - Rookies. Hey, isn't that Buzz's dead partner? - Eject! - Whoa! - Aren't you the janitor? - Yep. Oh, this is gonna be great for my rep. Mira, Booster, X.R., can anybody read me? Do you copy? I can't make it in time. It's up to you now. Good luck. Give it up, Lightyear. I win. Evil never wins. Huh? Afraid of the dark, Zurg? Not today, Zurg. Evil Emperor Zurg, by the authority of Star Command- Section five, subsection zeta. That's the one about the evil emperor. You are under arrest! Like I said, evil never wins. F- Firing. Hey. You failed, Lightyear! With that final blast I have enslaved every free world in the Galactic Alliance! Wherever you go in the universe... you will hear my voice mocking you! Evil rules! Ha-ha-ha- Oh! We're not done yet. Booster, X.R., get up top and take Warp into custody. Mira,you're with me. Chain reaction! She's gonna blow! Get back here! Hey, release me! Hey! I'm Zurg's number-one agent! Now, there's something I wouldn't go boasting about. What, you're gonna jump? Are you crazy? Buddy boy, we're on the janitorial staff. You're looking at a couple of risk takers. - It's true. - No! Don't be such a fraidy-cat. Like we'd really just jump. Mm-kay, Buzz, what are we going to actually do? The L.G.M. mindlink was activated by a simple touch. Maybe,just maybe- You're doing it! The power of good is a strong thing, Mira. - Aah! - But not strong enough. Blast! Thanks to Zurg, the Unimind is rotten to the core. Then let's get you to the core. You're gonna ghost me? Aah! Aaah! Buzz! To infinity and beyond! Ah! Lightyear! Zurg: No! My plan! My galaxy! Grub: Unimind wave impact in three seconds. Zurg: Curse you, Buzz Lightyear! I'm going in! She's a goner! - Hey! - Thanks for the lift, Mira. Eh, anytime, sir. I hope the Unimind still works for you guys. We are one. Our mindlink has been restored. All is as it was. To infinity and beyond! I can't believe we captured Agent Z. I can't believe he turned out to be Buzz's dead partner who wasn't really dead. Yeah, that too. Uh-huh. Amazing! Easy, fellas. I know I've exceeded all performance expectations. It's not that, X.R. You're almost human. So many character flaws! Okay. You know what? Let's just say "amazing" and leave it at that! Well, Lightyear,you managed to save the universe again. It wasn't just me, sir. Zurg almost won. In fact, he would have, except I had backup. Well, of course you had backup. 'Cause everybody needs backup. It's in the manual. Section six, subsection gamma. Got the message, guys. So, who's your partner gonna be, son? Don't worry, Commander. I've made my choice. Team Lightyear reporting for duty, sir! So cool! To infinity... and beyond! ## To infinity and beyond ## ## We're blasting through the dawn ## ## To another galaxy ## ## Won't you come along with me ## ## To infinity and beyond ## ## Turn those thrusters on ## ##Faster than the speed of light ## ## We will carry the fight to infinity and beyond ## ## Good guys we can fly ## ##Far across the starry sky ## ##Past the moon ## ##And past the sun ## ## With no good deed left undone ## ## There is a place ## ##In outer space ## ## Where you can join in the fun ## ## To infinity and beyond ## ## We will sing this song ## ##So say good-bye ## ##Now it's time to fly ## ## To infinity and beyond ## ## Good guys we can fly ## ##Far across the starry sky ## ##Past the moon ## ##And past the sun ## ## With no good deed left undone ## ## There is a place ## ##In outer space ## ## Where you can join in the fun ## ## To infinity and beyond ## ## We will sing this song ## ##So say good-bye ## ##Now it's time to fly ## ## To infinity and beyond ## ##So say good-bye ## ##Now it's time to fly ## ## To infinity and beyond #### Category:Connor Lacey Category:Transcripts